A trip gone bad
by neko-chan7625
Summary: A trip gone bad boy is that ever the truth! So, when the bladers take a trip will they survive or not, wait and see in a trip gone bad!
1. info

"a trip gone bad" some info on the story  
"a trip gone bad" is a beyblade story where Mira Image (my Oc.), Ray kong,Tyson granger, Max tate, Kenny, Kai,and Savannha (my buddy's Oc.) get caught up in a twisted turn of events.

bios.

**Mira Image **(pronounced like mirrior image)

**age:**15  
**gender:** female  
**race: **neko  
**eye color:** gold cat's eyes  
**hair color:** brown  
**powers: **can heal herself and others, she has the powers of a cat, and can turn things into crystal.  
**bitbeast:** katarra the pink and gold tigeress

**boyfriend: **ray kong

**Savanha Rose**

age: 14**  
gender: **female**  
race:**kitsune**  
eye color: **green**  
hair color:**brown with white bangs in front**  
powers:** poofing (teleporting short distances),mind reading, controling the water sometimes.ice sometimes. fox magic**  
bitbeast: **shadow fox**  
boyfriend:** Kai or Max she hasn't dicided yet...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

now i order you to read the story!!!! now ...ok please read it as soon as you can ok? kitten eyes 


	2. Chapter 1

It had been a rough year for the BBA and everyone had decided they needed a break so everyone chose to go on a world wide trip. Everyone was allowed to come. Mira sat on Ray's lap on the plane not wanting to be in her own seat. Her fearing heights. Ray smiled as Mira took a look out the window then buried her head in his muscular chest. He petted her head softly. "hey everyone, don't you just love flying?!?!" Tyson yelled happily. "No!" Mira blurted out gripping closer to ray's chest . "Tyson…" ray began but was cut off by kai "Tyson you're a fucking idiot" Tyson jumped from his seat trying to punch kai but he stopped when he saw Savanha's head in between Kai's legs. "Ooooooooooo busted" Tyson laughed as everyone looked. Everyone started laughing. "Heh, Savanha… I didn't think you and kai were like that" Mira giggled. Savanha popped up. "what do you mean? I dropped my beyblade" Savanha held up her beyblade battle top.

"oh.." Tyson said disappointed. Mira sweat dropped. A flight attendant come through the isle. She stopped by Kenny who was blushing and staring at her chest. "can I get you anything Hun?" she asked him sweetly. "a kiss of….er, I mean a _glass_ of milk thank you" Kenny stammered. "sure thing cutie" she giggled and walked off. "smooth move chief " Tyson mumbled. Kenny turned bright red. Max who had been quiet the whole time was heard snoring softly. Max was fast asleep. Tyson began poking him but found he wouldn't wake up. "your no fun max…" Tyson sunk into his seat. Soon everyone had fallen asleep. They awoke a few hours later to hear a loud boom. All the lights in the plane were off. The plane was shaking and moving much too fast. "what's going on?" Savanha mumbled half asleep. Kai looked around in all directions. "I donno but it's not good" he said getting up from his seat. Everyone went in a panic as the plane took a sharp dive. Kai and Ray ran to the front of the place into the cock pit. "hey pilot what the hell is going-- oh god…no ones flying the plane!!" Ray yelled. Kai ran quickly to the controls trying to fly the plane and land it safely. It was storming horribly out side the plane. Kai turned on the "fasten your seat belts" sign. Everyone hurried to try and fasten their seat belts. But found that most of them wouldn't work. "damnit it's a no go on these" Mira hissed as she pushed away the broken seat belt. Savanha tried to tie her seat belt together but sadly that didn't work either. "are we gonna die?" she asked max softly. Max looked around and said trying to stay clam but panicking "I don't know…I really don't know" the plane jolted in the air Savanha gripped onto max who was grabbing the seat. Mira got thrown back to the back of the plane. "MIRA!" Ray yelled running to where she was. As he reached her he could see a little bit of blood from the back of her head ."Mira…" he whispered holding her close. He tied his belt around the back of a seat so they wouldn't be thrown around. "Mira are you?…" Ray began "I'm fine." she cut him off lying through her teeth. "don't you know how to fly straight kai!?!?!!" Tyson yelled "I'm trying my best dumb ass!!" kai yelled loudly. Max pulled Savanha so she wouldn't get knocked around. There was another bump and it knocked Kenny's lab top into the wall smashing it. "DIZZI NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Kenny cried. The storm started to get worse. "I got to land this somewhere" kai said to himself. He scanned the scenery to see a safe place to land. "_there an island that'll be a safe place to land for now…"_ he started to land the plane. It was a mess but soon they were on the island. "Is everyone ok?" ray asked weakly. There were a few groans but everyone was fine." well the plane is to hell so no luck on this flying again" kai announced punching the seat. Savanha hugs kai. "I want to go home kai" she whispered. "so do I Savanha...so do I" he said holding her softly. Mira and ray got up a little shook up . "well we should check this place out" Mira stated. "we should split up so…Ray, Mira, Tyson ,and Kenny. And Savanha, Kai and I" Max said. They all agreed and set off. Ray Tyson and Mira all went through the forest as Kai, Savanha, and Max went on the beach. Soon they were all lost. "are we lost?" Mira asked softly. "well duh, stupid neko!" Tyson yelled. Making Mira's ears and tail go flat. "I was just asking….." she said weakly. Ray growled low at Tyson. How dare he… The angered tiger turned to face him. But they were interrupted with a scream…. 


	3. Chapter 2

Ray turned to face Tyson but was cut off by the sound of a scream  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of their eyes widened to turn around and see Kenny as pale as a ghost standing above a pile of bones newly stained with fresh blood. Tyson gagged abit at the sight of it. Mira kneeled down to examine the bones...she turned pale shivering. "T-their humans...or what's left of them...oh god…" she covered her mouth with her hand. She could feel a chill run deeply through her bones. Fear...all the things she had never wanted to remember. Ray walked next to her resting a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe we should keep moving…" He suggested. Tyson nodded. "Y-yeah I'll lead the way..," They started to walk praying they had just imagined what they had seen.

------Where Kai, Max, and Savanha are------

Savanha stared at the small monkey on the branch above her." kai...it's staring at me..." She whispered. Kai sighed. "Because you're staring at _it_..." Max laughed softly receiving a glare from Kai. Max stopped instantly. "Come on Savanha we need to look around this place…" She nodded and they all began to walk again, not knowing of what was following them...they walked for a while. "Nothing" Kai mumbled angrily. "What the hell is with this place?!" he growled. Max sat down on the ground and Savanha sat down next to him. If you didn't know any better you could mistake them as brother and sister. This was odd considering the both had a crush on each other. Kai glared at the sky. Why couldn't they find anything here?!! It just didn't make any sense. God, even living in the Russian abbey was easier than this! He scanned the area around him. Nothing...nothing at all. He sighed. "This is hopeless" Savanha whimpered softly. Leaning her head against Max's chest. Max sighed weakly. His happy go lucky attitude fading quickly. He held her close to himself trying his best to comfort her. And protect her. Kai glanced at them jealousy of Max...He sighed again now was no time to be green with envy. He had to find a way to get out of her after all her _was _the leader. Savanha started to drift into sleep. As she did all she could see was the glow of a monkeys yellow eyes...

-------------------where Ray, Mira, Tyson, and Kenny are. -----------------------

Tyson looked around. His stomach growled loudly. "Awww guys!!! I'm Starved I haven't eaten all **_DAY!!!!!_** "Ray sighed as his stomach growled loudly. They were all hungry. Ray knew that for a fact. Kenny looked paler than ever and Mira...He frowned remembering how she had be hurt before. She probably felt so weak at the moment… Mira looked to the sky it was beginning to get dark. "We'll have to find a place to sleep for the night...Then we can go get some food...alright?" She suggested. The boys nodded weakly knowing her plans were the only reasonable course of action. So they searched. And before long they found an abandoned cave. Mira smiled. "This'll do right?" She looked at the boys who nodded weakly eager to go retrieve or more so **_eat _**some food. "I'll set up camp. You guys go get the food ok?" She asked the boys eagerly agreed. They ran off to go find some food that would help them survive and stop the roars of their stomach. Ray tried his luck and catching fish sadly though the fish got away. Tyson's growled as he tried to attack the fish in the water. But he had no luck either. They continued for what seemed like eternity. Till they finally succeeded. The smiled triumphantly as they began to clean and gut their fish to bring back to camp. They joked around together teasing each other about how they caught their fish. "I'm sure that fish laughed at you, Ray!" Tyson laughed. Ray scowled but played along. "Yeah, it turned looking me dead in the eye and said 'Ha, Ha' so…I killed it." Ray smirked but Tyson swallowed hard. Ray laughed to see his friend acting almost afraid. They finished cleaning the fish and began to walk back to camp. Ray smiled at all the fish they had caught. "_Mira will be happy" _he thought to him self.

----------------------mean while. Where Mira is-----------------------

She sighed looking at the sorry excuse for a camp they had. sadly she knew this would have to do. She began to clean up the area. picking up stuff from the ground. She let out a shriek as a snake almost bit her. " AHHH! HOLY SH--- Stupid snake..." She growled low. she picked up a stick that had a sharp end. She smirked as she attacked. The stick sliced through the snake's head. Mira smiled. "Heh, stupid snake.." She started to clean again kicking away the lifeless body of the horrible serpent. After a while she had the place clean. She sighed wondering what was taking the boys so long. "you'd think they would be back by now..." So she walked out side to take a look. she glanced around all the sudden feeling a burst of pain in her neck. Her vision blurred and all she saw was the glowing eyes of the snake as she passed out cold... 


End file.
